


Rekindled

by j_alfie



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Illusions, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy sometimes thought of Solomons when he got high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rekindled

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any malapropism in advance for English is not my first language.

When Tommy got high he thought of his share of the war. Remembrance of the bombs were louder than the voices in his head. Lately he thought of Solomons also, and the things he did in the name of love or cold numbers. Because love was like war: lured in, torn up, and never not personal.

But for his Jewish friend, he was afraid, love was more like cold numbers and cold sweat.

The things they did together escaped Tommy as they mixed with illusions. Tommy wouldn’t know if, for instance, they'd ever met in casual, private occasions-- not always talking business, that is; or if they shared a taste for addictive assets, for women, liquor, or something more; or if it was true Solomons enjoyed having him in corners _every single time_ before Tommy got what he wanted. Despite the shift of his own standpoints each time, Solomons did that.

He kept his pins and needles ready for him.

Every single time. Tommy moaned.

_Shhh_ , said the man, placing fingers on his temples. His fingers were thick and metal cold. 

“Mr. So…” Tommy cleared his throat, “Mr. Solomons, please release me."

The voice shushed him again.

 

 

fin.


End file.
